nbafamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrienne Bosh
'Adrienne Nicole Bosh '(née 'Williams '''born April 17, 1985) is an American entrepreneur and philanthropist. Career In 1992, at age 7, Bosh would enter and win her first beauty contest. Modeling by the age of 12, she would be involved in theatre and gymnastics at Switzerland County High School (1999 – 2003), and earn Princess Runner-up at Vevay’s annual Swiss Wine Festival (2002). At the age of 17, she moved to Los Angeles to pursue a career in acting and modeling. Prior to her marriage to NBA basketball player Chris Bosh, Adrienne was an actress, known for ''Three Barbeques (2002), Martin Luther King Day (2003), and How To Throw A Party (2006), and guest roles in several television shows. Bosh also appeared in numerous music videos, photoshoots, magazines, and adversitements. She was club promoter and formed her own club promotion business "Diamonds & Dimes Entertainment" in Cincinnati, Ohio. Bosh owned a Girly Home Décor and Gift boutique, Sparkle and Shine Darling in Miami,Florida. The store closed in 2018 following Bosh's relocation to Texas. Philanthropy Bosh founded a mentorship program called Vice President of Team Tomorrow Inc. In Miami, Bosh funded various organizations and charities. Her program promoteed the upliftment of children, families and the community. Along with her husband, Bosh has produced and sponsored numerous events; from serving Thanksgiving meals to less fortunate Miami residents to bringing holiday cheer to underprivileged children through the “Annual Christmas With Bosh & Team Tomorrow” program. In addition, Bosh has family members serving in the military, displays an unwavering commitment to support American troops and veterans, by leading in organizing both the “Chris Bosh Presents Home Strong Celebrity Gala” and the “Welcome Home” Veteran’s Day Ceremony in Miami. In conjunction with the Safe Space Organization, the North Miami Beach Police Department and the Miami HEAT, Bosh co-sponsored the 4th Annual Domestic Violence Awareness Walk and Expo to raise awareness and eliminate domestic violence in her surrounding community. In 2013, Bosh established and hosted the 1st Annual “Today I Can” Mother’s Day Brunch. “Today I Can” treated local expectant and new mothers to a morning of pampering and gifted with baby supplies. She has also acted as chair for the Dress For Success Gala, providing professional clothing and career development to unemployed women in South Florida. Through her influential social media platforms, Bosh encourages #RandomActsofKindness as an ongoing effort to support organizations and communities throughout the year. Personal Life Bosh is the daughter of Susan Chatham and has one sister Rachel Chatham. Her father is English, Scottish, German, and her mother is Venezuelan. On July 19, 2011, she married former basketball player Chris Bosh in Miami, Florida. The couple have four children: Jackson Anthony (b. 2012), Dylan Skye (b. 2013), twins Phoenix Avery and Lennox Noel (b. 2016) and Chris has a daughter, Trinity, with his ex-girlfriend Allison Mathis. They currently reside in Austin, Texas. See Also *Bosh Family *Gallery:Bosh Family *Chris and Adrienne Bosh *Gallery:Adrienne Bosh *Gallery:Chris and Adrienne Bosh B B B B